


Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nurses, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Kota hizo una mueca, y la otra parte de su cuerpo tomó completamente el control, al infierno con el hecho de sentirse mal.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?

**Doctor, ¿no hay nada que pueda tomar?**

Kota había hecho todo lo que podía para resistir.

No se trataba ni de cuerpo y mente, porque su mente actualmente se sentía demasiado cansada para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Su cuerpo, por otro lado, se sentía dividido; una parte de eso quería dejarse ir contra el colchón, dormir por dos días y acabar con ese sinsentido, y Kota sentía que era lo más racional de hacer.

Claro, había la otra parte. La que sólo respondía a Kei, como si fuera su amo.

“Pues, Yabu-san, creo que tendríamos que concentrarnos en hacerte estar mejor, ¿no?” dijo, montándole a horcajadas de las piernas y acariciándoselas. “Quiero decir, es un hombre muy ocupado, no puede permitirse de estar enfermo.”

Yabu gimió, pero no hizo nada para alejarlo.

“Tienes razón, Kei. No puedo. Por eso, de verdad, no creo que...” empezó a decir, pero el menor pronto lo hizo callar.

“Estamos en un entorno profesional, Yabu-san. Aunque aprecie su ser amistoso, creo que tenga que llamarme enfermera Inoo.”

Kota hizo una mueca, y la otra parte de su cuerpo tomó completamente el control, al infierno con el hecho de sentirse mal.

Se recordaba vagamente el traje de enfermera putilla que Kei se había puesto por Halloween unos años atrás, sólo no se recordaba que fuera... bien, _tan_ putilla.

“Enfermera Inoo, ¿puedo hacerle notar que tengo una fiebre de treinta y ocho y que me quitó toda la ropa?”

Kei rio bajo, bajándose y acariciándole el pecho de manera relajante.

“Claro que lo hice, Yabu-san. ¿Cómo podría inspeccionarle correctamente?” sacudió la cabeza, luego sin desperdiciar tiempo llevó una mano alrededor de la polla de su novio, encontrándola ya muy, muy interesada en el juego. “Tendría que quedarse allí y dejarme cuidar con usted. Soy una profesional, nunca haría algo inapropiado. Confíe en mí.” dijo luego, acariciándolo despacio, que en la opinión de Yabu se sentía como una tortura.

“No fuiste a ver un doctor una jodida vez en tu vida, ¿verdad?” preguntó, frustrado. “Falta un poco de realismo, no soy familiar con la manera como está tratando de hacerme ir la fiebre.”

Kei se levantó, y pareció ofendido por una fracción de segundo, pero pronto volvió al personaje.

“Actualmente está ardiendo, y no puedo bajar la temperatura hasta que no me ocupo de esto.” apretó la mano alrededor de la erección de Kota, haciéndolo sisear. “Sea agradecido que no estoy bromando sobre _cómo_ podría tomarte la temperatura.” masculló, luego se movió más bajo y envolvió el sexo de Kota con la boca.

Yabu maldijo y se agitó y...

Y nunca iba a volver a dudar del procedimiento de Kei, seguro.

Dejó que el menor hiciera como quería, porque le faltaba la fuerza de hacer nada real para unirse al divertimiento, y decidió que estar enfermo al menos le daba derecho a quedarse allí y tomarlo. Que Kei se divirtiera a su manera, si quería.

No sabía si fuera la fiebre, el escenario o el hecho que el traje estaba realmente escandaloso, pero pronto su mano fue entre el pelo de Kei, manteniéndolo bajo y en su lugar mientras se corría, sintiendo toda su sangre fluir hacia su entrepierna y su cabeza hacerse muy ligera.

Pensaba de estar a punto de desmayarse, cuando oyó a Kei reír y moverse para tumbarse a su lado.

“¿Cómo se siente, Yabu-san?” preguntó, en voz suave, con el toque justo de áspero.

Que, si Yabu hubiera sido sí mismo, lo habría excitado otra vez.

Abrió los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo y girándose para mirarlo.

“De verdad, me siento un poco mejor.” sonrió, haciendo el esfuerzo de acercarse para darle un beso. “Supongo que el traje vino con un poco de conocimientos médicos.”

Kei sacudió la cabeza.

“No lo pienso. Son mis chupadas que son mágicas.” sonrió, engreído. “Ahora, vamos a llevarte una aspirina. Y voy a prepararte sopa por la cena, necesitas algo caliente si de verdad quieres recuperarte.”

Kota se quejó, cogiendo la manta y envolviéndose en esa.

“Sabes, creo que de verdad me gustaba más la enfermera Inoo.” dijo.

Kei se puso en pie y empezó a quitarse el traje; a mitad se giró, echándole una mirada lasciva.

“Seguro que te gustaba más.” le dijo, su voz lasciva. “Se recuerde de mí la próxima vez que está enfermo, Yabu-san. Siempre soy feliz de ofrecer mis servicios a mis pacientes favoridos.”

Kota respiró hondo, todavía tratando de lidiar con la parte de su cuerpo que dependía enteramente por la voluntad de Kei.

Y se dijo que tendría que tomar una ducha fría, no fuera que su fiebre decidiera de abandonarlo antes que la situación pudiera hacerse _realmente_ interesante.


End file.
